Haruka's First Drive Lesson
by Taco Sushi
Summary: Do you wonder what was alike Haruka's First Drive Lesson? Was she good or BAD? Ans why is she a very good racer? Find out in this fic! Read & Review YAY! Haruka's birthday! TODAY! 27/01/02


LoL! This my first Sailor Moon fic so please, be gentle with me. I chose Haruka, 'cause she's COOL, Michiru will appear in this fic too, a few of Yuri (for flirting) , I don't know why I came with this fic, some weird reasons, the truth is that I'm so lazy, and I'm not used o write a lot of fics, maybe it was that cereal with meat flavor o_o meat flavor? I think it was those purple pills, (baby*chan and Yakumo-chan forced me to eat them) Ah ok, maybe it was that, well enjoy!!  
  
The most important words that an author and a reader must know… I don't own Sailor Moon or Toei animation, Naoko Takeuchi does, and I never will ;_; I know, I know, it's so sad!  
  
  
  
Haruka's Drive Lesson  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in Tokyo, the sky was so green *ahem*(a/n:Damn pills) BLUE and it was one of the days that Haruka was expecting since she knew what was a car.  
  
Flashback*  
  
1 Kindergarden  
  
Teacher: "Okay children, what it is this?" the teacher showed a card with a car on it.  
  
There was a looong silence in the classroom, the only thing that they could hear it was the blowing wind (hehe the classic silence scene)  
  
Chibi Haruka: "Eww…is…a…car? A car!!" ˆ-ˆ a little blonde with short cut hair said  
  
Teacher: "Very good Haruka! Take it" she handed her a cookie  
  
Chibi Haruka: "Yay!!" with a big smile on her face, she ate the cookie.  
  
"Miss. Takita?"the blonde girl said "Haruka, is Miss Takiwa" confirmed the teacher  
  
"Umm…ok, Miss Takita, may I drive your car?"  
  
The teacher only stared at her  
  
Teacher: "Hahaha ˆoˆ very funny Haruka , maybe when you had grown up"  
  
"Go to hell" mumbled the blond little girl.  
  
End Flashback*  
  
In fact "car" was her first word, no papa or mama,it was "car"  
  
Yes, today it was Haruka's first lesson, she was 16 years old, if she approved , she would receive her driver license, she was so excited as she saw that big announce 'Tokyo's Drive school'  
  
Inside Tokyo's D. school..  
  
Haruka was sitting in a bench, waiting for her instructor  
  
"Miss Haruka Te'nou, right?" said a short man with glasses and dark brown hair, he has a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm your instructor, Akira Tsukiro nice to meet you Miss Te'nou"  
  
"Please, drop the "Miss" okay? If you want to stay alive"  
  
"O-okay, this way, err…Haruka" and they arrived to the parking lot  
  
Once there, they reached for a black Tsuru, it was in perfect conditions, well, not for so long.  
  
"*Pouts* A Tsuru? There's not Ferraris?" said Haruka  
  
"I'm afraid not, and its only for practice, if you have a problem with that, maybe I should start to remove some points "  
  
"Grrrrr" she gave him a cold glare  
  
Haruka sat in the driver seat with her hands on the steering wheel, she fastened the sit belt, she moved the front mirror, and put the keys in the switch, and the machine started to work.  
  
The instructor reached for his notebook.  
  
"Okay Haruka, that was a good beginning, now we'll see how you avoid the targets"  
  
Haruka pulled the lever in "D" and pressed the pedal with force  
  
SCHREEEEEEEEECH!!!!  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!! I'M LIKE THE WIND!!!" said with a vicious face, the car went in a incredible speed, it was like the Evil was after her, pushing away things that were on her way, including dogs, cats, post boxes and…  
  
" STOP!!" The scared man shouted  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!!" cried an old woman as she was hit by the car  
  
The car stopped and the instructor raised his notebook.  
  
"2 cats, 1 dog, 1 letter box and an old woman, do not worry, it could be worse, I hope in the next test you can get something better than this"  
  
"Hai, gomen ne, but I was so excited, I promise that I won't do it again"  
  
"Okay, I hope so, now, lead this car to that street, there's not a lot of cars there, so knowing your drive skill, it'll be a piece of cake"  
  
"It was that bad or good?" said sarcastilly  
  
Haruka drove on the street, with a considerable speed  
  
' *Sigh* I think she's progressing' thought the instructor Akira  
  
"Remember Haruka, keep your sight on the road"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" 'Just shut up you stupid or I'll kick your ass'  
  
"We don't want you to get distracted and blah,blah,blah"  
  
Haruka's eyes were no longer on the road, she was staring at a beautiful aqua haired girl, she was standing aside of the road.  
  
She had a feeling that she knew her, of course, she kept looking at her, and the Aqua haired girl noticed this, and winked to Haruka.  
  
o.o Haruka blushed, and the road? Fine thanks, of course she didn't care! She kept drooling. Until….  
  
"Haruka, are you listening? Haruka? Earth to Haruka, Haruka!! HARUKA!"  
  
"Uh?" was the only response of Haruka  
  
"You were not paying attention!" He reached his notebook again "5 points less  
  
"Wha?! Ok, ok I wasn't paying attention, but can we gave her a ride?"  
  
"What? Of course not! Is not allowed, following my instructor guidebook, article 45 section 22, says that we can't carry some people of somewhere, this is a drive lesson!! NOT A TAXI!!"  
  
"Pleeeeeeease"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Then, I have no choice" said smiling evilly  
  
"Haruka ,w-what are you planning to do?"  
  
"This won't hurt…a lot"  
  
2 minutes after…  
  
"Are you sure that this isn't a drive lesson car? and what's that sound?" said Michiru, she was now in the car.  
  
"What sound?" Haruka said smiling  
  
"MmMph!!" came Akira's voice from behind, in the trunk, he was well tied and with a patch on his mouth  
  
"I think it was just my imagination"  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we go to get an ice cream?"  
  
"That would be lovely" answered the Aquamarine haired girl  
  
3 hours later…  
  
"Thanks a lot Haruka, it was nice to spend time with you, see you tomorrow at school ˆ-ˆ" she kissed her on the cheek (They were in the same school)  
  
Haruka smiled and blushed in different shades of red  
  
"My pleasure " ˆ-ˆ  
  
Meanwhile, Michiru reached her house, Haruka opened the trunk.  
  
"Hello, did you have fun here?" she took away the patch  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!! MY MOUTH!!!" cried Akira  
  
" MISS TEN'OU!! THIS WILL COST YOU ALL THE POINTS OF YOUR TEST, DON'T YOU HAVE IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN HERE?!!"  
  
"About 3 hours and 2 minutes, sorry about that Akira-sensei, but it was an emergency"  
  
"I don't care!! You violated the law 4 - article 45- section 22!!"  
  
"Then, I won't ever get that license?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you broke the rules!!!"  
  
"RULES MY ASS! Give me a chance, please! I was waiting for this moment for a long, long time, I won't ever do it again, I promise!! And I don't want a 'no' for answer"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Okay, that's enough, if you don't give me another "#%% chance I shall split your secret"  
  
' Oh no, she knows, she knows! She knows that I'm a follower of Osama Bin Laden And I didn't brought my guns to kill her!'  
  
"O-ok, you have me eating in the palm of your hand" he said nervous  
  
' Wow, I'm so smart' thought Haruka  
  
"Then, shall we start?" Said Akira  
  
"Yes"  
  
And hours passed, and night arrived…  
  
"Very good Haruka!! Actually, you're the best driver I've ever taught, take a cookie" He handed her a cookie.  
  
"Thanks" she took the cookie and ate it.  
  
"Really, we only had to crash 20 cars to make your skill of drive so perfect!"  
  
"Well, a few of cars, nothing more, it wasn't that hard"  
  
"Now" he raised his notebook "you got all the points, and you can receive your Driver license!" ˆ-ˆ  
  
"Is a dream came true ;_;" sniffed Haruka  
  
"It's a reward for kept my secret safe"  
  
"Ahhh, your secret…sure"  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Mi..emm…Haruka, hope that you enjoy your license from now on, take this note to the reception and you'll get your license"  
  
"Again ,thanks" she opened the car's door and stepped out and went to the reception.  
  
'God, I bet she would be a very good racer, she almost killed me, but, I'm a Bin Laden's follower it doesn't matter VIVA BIN LADEN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' thought Akira, got nuts, and pressed the accelerator .  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Haruka!!" Michiru came running after her friend.  
  
"Hi, Michiru, what's the matter?"  
  
"Did you saw the news?" asked Michiru  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Someone got nuts after a drive teaching and crashed a car in Tokyo's Tower, it has said that he's a follower of Osama Bin Laden "  
  
"A drive teacher? What was his name?"  
  
"Akira Tsukiro, well known as Bhalden Salem, he survived but he's in prision now"  
  
"A-akira?" o_o  
  
"Yeah, he said that he went totally nuts with a student that crashed 20 cars, it was lucky for the student, that this man didn't brought his guns"  
  
"Aaa-aaah" o_o  
  
"Is something wrong Haruka, you look pale"  
  
"…….is..nothing"  
  
"C'mon you can tell me, I know! Why don't we go to my apartment and talk about it mmm? Said Michiru with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Talk?" Haruka said with a mischievous grin as she offered her arm to Michiru, and she took it.  
  
Michiru blushed "Haruka!!!" she pinched her on the arm.  
  
"Aww!! It hurts!!" Haruka giggled  
  
"Well, at least I have my driver license" ˆ-ˆ  
  
  
  
El Fin?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so happy! I finished! Well, maybe it sucks, but if you liked it do not forget to review it, that would be cool, but if you want to flame me, better not do it, I don't find it funny, or maybe yes, BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sigh* sorry,I'm still under the effects of the purple pills , oh LooOoOk! PuRplE HoRseS!(baby*chan arrives and slaps Aiko)  
  
Thanks, I needed that, do not worry, if you think that I'm crazy, I don't blame you for that, actually, all the people I know tells me that I'm crazy, so I'm used to.  
  
A very IMPORTANT note: If you wonder, why Michiru was alive after that ride, knowing that Haruka was a beginner, is because Haruka tried her best possible to not hurt her (she was her concentration (), and when she was with her instructor Akira, she felt some evil of him so its obvious that she wanted him to suffer, but she never imagined that he was an Osama Bin Laden's follower. Okay, okay is a stupid reason,but what you expect of me?!  
  
Another important note: IS HARUKA'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
